


Thoughts Before the Festival

by FancyNancy504



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Role-Playing Game, tw // mild gory death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNancy504/pseuds/FancyNancy504
Summary: As everyone is gearing up for the festival in which the L’mamburg cabinet hopes to use as a cover to kill Dream, everyone is lost in their own thoughts and goals, wondering if their plan will work. Hoping that this will be the end. Once and for all.Featuring:TechnobladeNikiRanbooTubboQuackity and FundyDream
Relationships: Fundy & Quackity, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	Thoughts Before the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously all of this was written before the cannon festival streams so none of it is completely accurate, just my take on what each character was thinking before the major event. :)
> 
> "Once and for all"

**Technoblade**

Idiots, Technoblade thought. Every last one of them were idiots. He glanced over at Tommy. He was sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of the utter stupidity of his old comrades.

They never learned, people in power. They just kept repeating and repeating the same plan over and over and expected a different result. It was the very pinnacle of insanity. Technoblade almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

It was a perfect opportunity, really. Practically handed to him on a silver platter. He felt bad for how harshly Tommy had treated Fundy, but in the end, the information was far more valuable than some hurt feelings. Tommy had even agreed to stick with Technoblade, to become more than just an ally but also a friend. Blowing up L’manburg might hinder that relationship growth at first, but Technoblade knew Tommy would come around. Seeing how he acted yesterday had proven that. Tommy was blood hungry. And soon enough he would realize that L’manburg needed to crumble and Technoblade had been right all along.

It was too easy. The opportunity, too perfect. Today, L’manburg would fall, once and for all.

** Niki  **

It wasn’t going to do anything. The festival was pointless, and Niki couldn’t care less. The country she had once loved was gone. What stood in its place was something she wanted no part in. She had thought, hoped, even, for a moment, that it could be saved, but then she had come to her senses. L’manburg had lost itself. It had become too caught up in becoming powerful that the very ideals it was built upon were buried far beneath the ruble, never to be seen again. 

And so, while Niki was going to show face a the festival, she wasn't really going to be there. She needed time to think ahead and plan things out. Her country had failed her, so it was time to step out from the shadows and do something. Something that would make a difference. Once and for all. 

** Ranboo  **

Ranboo couldn’t think straight. His thoughts were going a million miles an hour in million different directions, and he couldn’t grab onto a single one.

What if they knew? What if they exiled him? What if they killed him? How did they even find the book? Who found it? Did they find it? Was it even important? Of course it was important. Everything was in that book. He was screwed. Unless nothing happened. Maybe they didn’t know...they had to know. He just needed to play it cool. Yeah, cool. Like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. Everything was horribly, horribly wrong. 

Dream was going to play them all like puppets. He knew that...no he didn’t. Did he? The festival was going to work. It had to. If it didn’t, they were screwed. Everyone was screwed anyway, actually. That’s how it worked, right? 

Stop. Stop. He needed to be calm. Calm down. But he couldn’t. He betrayed everyone. They knew, they had to know...

Loud, crackling static flooded Ranboo’s ears. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his racing thoughts. As he took deep, calming breaths, the static gradually faded away, leaving him with a single question bouncing around his now empty brain:

“What was going to happen at the festival?” 

**Tubbo**

Tubbo took a deep breath. Today was the day. The festival. The day that they took out Dream. Once and for all. It was scary, this festival. It was an eerie repeat of history and Tubbo didn’t like the feeling. 

He couldn’t keep the flashbacks of Technoblade murdering him from flooding his mind. But this was different, he told himself. Dream was actually a villain and a threat. Tubbo wasn’t either. He wasn’t a villain. Or a monster. 

As soon as the word flashed through his brain, Tubbo was instantly transported to a scene from his nightmares, 

“You’re acting just like Schlatt!” 

“You’re a monster, Tubbo!” 

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” 

“I can help you, Tubbo...” 

Tubbo slapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to silence the voices. Every time he heard them, they came from different people. His friends, his family, his enemies, all of them screaming that Tubbo wasn’t good enough...The last voice never changed though. That one always came from Dream. Tubbo could still hear the haunting singsong words echoing in his mind, 

“I can help you, Tubbo...” 

And that, Tubbo reminded himself, was why Dream had to die. So that he, and everyone else, could finally be free. 

** Quackity and Fundy  **

Quackity stood on a hill overlooking L’manburg. It was all decorated for the festival and he could see people roaming around in the town center, oblivious to what was about to go down. 

He gripped his axe tighter and smiled. Today was the day they attacked enemy number one his hitlist. After today, L’manburg would finally be free and safe. 

Dream wasn’t getting out alive this time. Quackity would not let him do what Technoblade had done. Today was redemption. Today, Quackity would not only face someone who plagued his nightmares, he was going to kill him. Slaughter him like he deserved. 

Fundy stood next to Quackity, also holding an axe. His eyes were determined, and his jaw was set. Quackity knew they were thinking the same thing: Victory, or death. There were no other options. 

The two shared a knowing look and began making their way down into L’manburg, ready to butcher Dream and put an end to all of their problems, once and for all. 

** Dream  **

The enderchest closed with a resounding thud, echoing throughout the empty room. Dream felt his lips curl into a confident smile. He’d never felt more confident about an event before. It was almost like it had already happened; Dream could see how it was all going to play out like an epic movie in his head. They were such fools. They were doomed. 

But even as much as Dream wanted to crush everyone right then and there, that wasn’t how the movie went. He had to stick to the script. It was too risky to do anything else. 

He had to stay true to the script, even though no one knew about the script but him. After all, that’s how it worked. He was the director and everyone else were ants scurrying for cover from the hot and unrelenting studio lights. 

Dream just wanted a united server, why did everyone have to make it so difficult? No matter. After today, he would be closer than ever before to accomplishing his goal. The end would be in sight, close enough to almost touch. 

Dream took one last look at the enderchest, the contents unknown to everyone but him. A smirk made its way onto his face again. Time to let the chaos reign. 


End file.
